


Decision Impaired

by Suzy



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Community: glee_kink_meme, Discipline, M/M, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy/pseuds/Suzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine demonstrates once again that he is severely decision-impaired while drunk, and Kurt has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision Impaired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glee_kink_meme prompt: They've messed around with it before during sex, a little smack on the ass or whatever, but this is the first time they are using it as an actual punishment.
> 
> I don't mind who's being spanked, or why, (although if it's for worrying the other person by being out all night or doing something dangerous then that's good), I just want to see the slight shift in their relationship. 
> 
> No sex but a bit of ass worship post spanking is okay.

"Kurt?"

Kurt glanced up from his textbook. "Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing here? What happened to boys night out?"

"I had to see you," Blaine said, leaning against Kurt's doorframe. "I let myself in."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, frowning. "You look flushed."

"'m fine," Blaine said. "I just missed you."

"Okay," Kurt said slowly. "I'm not going to say no to that, I'm always glad to see you." He waited a beat. "You can come in, you know."

"Riiiiiiiiiiight," Blaine said. "I can. Yay." As Kurt raised his eyebrow, Blaine pushed himself off the doorframe and stumbled a little. "Oops."

"Blaine. Are you drunk?" Kurt asked, as Blaine rightened himself and walked carefully towards the bed.

"Maybe," Blaine said, dropping down onto his side, facing Kurt. "Hello."

"Hello," Kurt said, a little sharply, as he rescued one of his study guides from under his boyfriend. "Puck do this?"

"I think I did," Blaine said, frowning. "Puck was celebrating, though. I think he was celebrating not getting caught."

"Not getting caught what?"

"Shhh," Blaine said. "Not supposed to tell. I don't know. I was the getaway driver." He started giggling at the thought.

"Blaine," Kurt said. "What did you do?"

"I drove the car," Blaine said. 

Kurt frowned, deciding to get to the more important answer. "Before or after the drinking?"

"Ummmmmm," Blaine said, picking at Kurt's duvet. "Before. Mostly. Yeah. Before."

"Mostly?" He shoved at Blaine's hand. "Stop that."

"Sorry." He rolled down onto his stomach and turned his head to look at Kurt. "Don't be mad? I just wanted to see you."

"Did you drive here to see me?" Kurt asked, horrified.

"No! No," Blaine said. "Drinking and driving is baaaaaaaad."

"But you did before?" Kurt could feel the tension building as he got more frustrated with his boyfriend's non-answers.

"Ummmmmm," Blaine said, considering. He started picking at the duvet again. "Not so much. Like, sipping and driving. A sip. Or two. Not really." He squinted. "Is that the right answer?"

"Stop that," Kurt said again, smacking Blaine's hand. 

Blaine's hand stilled and he looked at Kurt sadly. "That hurt."

"Then stop picking at it," Kurt said. "It's expensive. And no, that was not the right answer. What were you thinking?"

"Don't be mad," Blaine said again. "I came all this way to see you. Because I missed you."

"How did you get here?" Kurt asked. "Puck's house is a mile away."

"I didn't drive," Blaine said.

"We established that."

"So I found someone who could," Blaine said. 

"Who?" Kurt asked. 

"I don't know," Blaine said, starting to pick at the duvet again. "I forget her name."

"Santana?" Kurt asked. He couldn't imagine any other Glee girls at the boys' night.

"No," Blaine said. "I dunno. She was older. Like, one of Puck's cougars? She stopped to pick me up when I was walking so I could come see you."

Kurt's mouth dropped open and he felt sick. "Let me get this straight," he managed. "You drove a getaway car for who knows what, while drinking alcohol, went to Puck's for more, got drunk and then hitchhiked your way to my house? And you won't stop abusing my duvet." He gave into frustration and landed a hard smack on Blaine's ass. "I told you to stop that!" 

Blaine stuck out his lower lip as he let go of the spread to rub his backside. "But I wanted to seeeeeeeee you."

Kurt's phone beeped and he glanced at it. "I think we lost Blaine. Sry. :( Finn"

He held it up to Blaine. "And you didn't even tell anyone you were leaving. What if something had happened?" 

He texted back that Blaine was safe and tossed it back onto the nightstand. He glared at Blaine, who was biting his lower lip. 

"You're mad," Blaine said. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad? I want you to be happy that I'm here."

"I am happy that you're here," Kurt said. "I'm happy that you got here safely despite every idiotic decision that you made tonight."

Blaine frowned. "You don't sound happy."

"I am also retroactively terrified on your behalf, and if you were smart, you would be, too," Kurt snapped. 

"Is that the right word?" Blaine asked. "It doesn't sound right, Kurt." He swallowed at the look on Kurt's face. "It's a fine word."

"Forget the word," Kurt said. "Do you realize how stupid you've been?"

"I just wanted to see you," Blaine said stubbornly. He closed his eyes. "I'm here and I'm fine and my head hurts."

Kurt sighed. "Fine." He got up and headed downstairs to fill a water bottle and grab Tylenol. No matter how upset he was, he still had some sympathy. 

When he got back to his room, Blaine was curled around one of his pillows. "Sit up and take a drink, Blaine."

"Don't wanna," Blaine mumbled. 

"You'll feel better with some water," Kurt said. "Come on. Up."

"I said I don't wanna," Blaine said. "Leave me alone." 

"Stop acting like, like such a _brat_ ," Kurt said, exasperated. "You said your head hurt. This will help."

"I'm tired and you're not happy to see me," Blaine said. "Just leave me alone." He flipped over so his back was to Kurt. 

"Well, you're not doing much to endear yourself to me right now," Kurt said, sitting next to him. "Come on. I'll be happy if you take this."

"I don't believe you," Blaine said, but he rolled over and propped himself up to swallow the pills. 

"Thank you," Kurt said. "Was that so hard?"

"I knew you wouldn't be happy," Blaine said with a frown. 

"Do you even get why I'm upset, Blaine?" Kurt asked. 

"No," he pouted. "You're just being mean. I changed my mind, I'm going back to the boys." He pushed himself up to his knees and started to climb off the bed.

"Oh, no," Kurt said, grabbing his belt. "You are not going anywhere like this."

"Am, too," Blaine said, straining to pull away but failing. 

Kurt had to laugh despite himself, which made Blaine pull harder. "Seriously, Blaine, you can't leave," Kurt said. He let go and Blaine sprawled down in a very undignified manner. "Because, see? You can't even get off my bed right."

"You are being very mean to me," Blaine said, his voice muffled by the bed. "I just wanted to see you, and all you've done is glare and yell and give me a spanking."

"That wasn't a spanking," Kurt said. "It was a fully justified reminder to stop picking at things that don't belong to you. Don't tempt me into showing you what a real one is."

"You wouldn't," Blaine said. "For picking at your stupid blanket? I want to go back, the boys are more fun."

"You're not leaving," Kurt said firmly, grabbing his belt again. "You've already made a number of incredibly stupid decisions and I'm not letting your luck run out on my watch." 

"You're not in charge of my stupid decisions," Blaine said, twisting to glare at him. "Which aren't stupid, anyway. Why are you being mean? You're usually so nice."

"I'm not being mean," Kurt said. "I'm trying to take care of you." 

"You're not doing it right," Blaine said. He started to try and pull away again, but Kurt's grip was too strong. "Let go," he said, swatting at Kurt. 

"Stop it," Kurt said. "Blaine, honey, come on. Let's just go to bed, all right? In the morning, you'll understand what I've been saying. You could have been hurt and now I'm just trying to keep you safe. We'll snuggle, you'll sleep, and then you'll see how childish you've been acting."

"No," Blaine snapped. "I am fine. I'm not hurt, I had fun tonight and you're just ruining it by being stupid."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are really showing your maturity here. I cannot wait for sober Blaine to come back. He understands things like safety and responsibility."

"Oh, whatever," Blaine said. "I'd do it again." He glared at Kurt and picked at the duvet threads again. "This, too."

"Seriously? Fine." Kurt used Blaine's belt to haul him over his lap and smacked down hard. "If that's the way you want to play it, that's fine with me."

"Ow!" Blaine twisted his head back, looking wounded. "What was that for?"

"That was one last reminder about my duvet," Kurt said. He swatted down again and Blaine jumped. "This, though, is for putting yourself in danger. Repeatedly. And then being a brat about it." He kept up steady, staccato smacks as he spoke.

"Kuuuurt," Blaine whined, trying to throw his hand back. "Stop that. Ow!"

"No," Kurt said firmly, swatting again. "Listen to me. All right?" He rested his hand on Blaine's backside and Blaine stilled, looking over his shoulder. "Thank you. Tonight was not okay. I'm sick over how thoughtless you were, how many times something could have gone wrong, and how you are willing to put yourself at risk again." 

Blaine stared at him, frowning, and Kurt sighed. "In drunk Blaine words, you made me sad and scared," he said. "And if I have to be mean to show you that this wasn't okay, I will. Got it?" 

"Oh," Blaine said in a small voice. "I don't want you sad."

"I know," Kurt said, rubbing his lower back. "I don't want you to be sad, either, or hurt. That's why this is a real spanking, and it's not for my duvet." He landed three hard slaps on the same spot and Blaine's head dropped back down with a gasp.

Kurt lifted his hand again before realizing what his boyfriend was wearing. "No. Wait. I can't do this, I know how much you paid for these." He reached down and undid Blaine's belt and fly. "Lift, please." Blaine obeyed and Kurt slipped the capris down, setting them over the edge of the bed. 

He rubbed his hand over Blaine's ass. "Maybe this will make an impression you'll remember the next time you get drunk." He started peppering Blaine's backside with swats, increasing strength as he went around. He made sure he covered every bit at least twice, Blaine starting to sound through the impacts. 

He felt Blaine grab onto his shin as he rained several smacks on his lower curve of his cheeks, snapping his wrist down for more sting. 

"Ow, Kurt," Blaine yelped. "That-ow-that hurts. I'm sOW-rry, I am."

"Why are we doing this, Blaine?" Kurt asked, feeling the warmth of Blaine's skin through his briefs as he paused.

"Be-because I did stupid things and made you sad," Blaine said, his voice wobbling a little. 

"That's right," Kurt said, relieved he'd stopped arguing the point. "I'm glad you understand that now. We're almost done." 

He spanked Blaine's bare thigh sharply and Blaine kicked out with a gasp. He swatted down again, a patch of pink blooming, and then two more smacks on his other thigh. Blaine whimpered as Kurt turned his skin rosy and heated before going back to his ass. He started squirming as several more firm swats landed, but Kurt held him steady. 

Kurt knew he'd made his point when he could hear Blaine start sniffling. He finished with two solid smacks on each side and laid his hand gently down. "It's done now, sweetheart."

Blaine nodded, but didn't move. Kurt let him rest there, rubbing his back, until Blaine started to slide down. Kurt helped him stand and then wrapped his arms around him. Blaine clung to him tightly.

Kurt pulled back and stroked Blaine's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, sounding tired. "I'm-I really am sorry, Kurt."

"Good," Kurt said, kissing his forehead. "I know, it's okay now. Lay down, all right? I'll be right there."

He headed off to the bathroom and came back to Blaine curled up in his bed, on his side. He sat down with a damp cloth and wiped Blaine's face. "We'll skip the skin care tonight," he said. "Just this once."

Blaine nodded and let his eyes drift shut. 

Kurt cleaned up the remnants of his study session, changed into his sleep pants and slid into bed next to his boyfriend. Blaine snuggled in close, throwing his arm and leg over Kurt as he rested on his stomach. Kurt wrapped his arm around him and they fell asleep.

 

He woke up the next morning to his boyfriend's yelp. His eyes flew open as Blaine moved his hands from his hips to his head and groaned. "Ow."

"Oh, honey," Kurt said, torn between sympathy and amusement. "How are you?"

"I'm not sure what hurts worse, my head or my...why am I here?" Blaine asked suddenly, rolling from his back to his side to face Kurt. "Wasn't I at Puck's last night?"

"You were," Kurt said. "And then you came here. Do you remember what happened?"

Blaine frowned, and one of his hands drifted down to his backside. "I don't know. I think...did...did you spank me?" He flushed a little as he asked.

"I did," Kurt said. "Do you remember why?"

"I don't know," Blaine said, still frowning. "But come on, I know I liked it in bed last week, but this feels like a big jump."

"Just think," Kurt said, smoothing Blaine's hair back. "Please?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I met the guys, we...oh, God."

"Yep."

"And then...oh, _fuck_."

"Yes."

"Oh, my God, Kurt. What was I thinking? I got into a car with a stranger. Mr. Rogers would be so ashamed," Blaine said, looking horrified. "And I was a total jerk to you. I'm so sorry." 

"I know," Kurt said. "I'm just glad sober Blaine knows how colossally stupid he was. Maybe next time, drunk Blaine will remember this and make better decisions." 

He let his hand trail down to rest on Blaine's ass. "I want to be able to trust you'll stay alive this fall, not try to hitchhike to New York after a few drinks." He squeezed, a little roughly, and Blaine winced.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I just - wow. I'm lucky you're the worst thing that happened." 

Kurt grinned. "Yeah, you are." 

Blaine rubbed at his backside, pushing aside Kurt's hand. "God, that was effective. Where did you learn to do that, anyway?"

"I was not always the paragon of virtue you've come to know and love," Kurt said dryly. "This was my first time on the upright side of things, but I am not a stranger to the practice."

"Really?" Blaine asked, his eyebrow raising. "Do tell."

"That's for another day," Kurt said. He tapped Blaine's hip. "Hold on just a moment." He headed over to his vanity and came back with a tube. "Roll over, this will help."

He helped Blaine shimmy his briefs down, and Blaine craned his neck. "It's barely even pink?" Blaine asked in disbelief. "It feels red."

Kurt laughed, squeezing some lotion onto his fingertips. "That just means I did it right. Relax." He gently started smoothing the lotion into Blaine's backside. Kurt could feel some of the tension leaving Blaine's body as he massaged the flushed skin, slowly dragging his hands down to take care of his thighs as well. He took his time, making sure he spent extra time soothing the bits that were still tender enough to cause a few flinches. 

"Better?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the small of Blaine's back.

"Yes," Blaine said, sounding drowsy. "So much, thank you."

"Good." Kurt pulled his briefs back up and brought the sheet up, too. "Later, we'll talk about how you should start thinking about setting drink limits." Blaine nodded slowly. "But for now, let's go back to sleep. It's early still."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, waiting for Kurt to slide back in so he could wrap himself around him again. Kurt opened his arms for him to snuggle back in, and they were soon asleep.


End file.
